


Heart in Heart

by Theofficialkinz



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Just a little fluffy something something, Speculation, Tag to Berlin promo, imported from my previous ff account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theofficialkinz/pseuds/Theofficialkinz
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 5





	Heart in Heart

It was dark out in Rome, and a tad bit chilly. With no phone, no Internet, and no movies in English to watch, Tony found himself very bored while Ziva was busy speaking with her contact in the next room.

She said it would be better if only she went because the contact is not fond of strangers. At first he attempted to overhear the conversation through the wall. With no success, however, he started to pace the floor nervously. She had been gone for quite a while at this point. Eventually, he got tired of walking in circles and laid down on the bed. He watched the fan as it turned above him and his eyes slowly closed. Sooner or later, he fell from reality and slipped into a daze watching fan twirl.

But there was an itching in the back of his mind. He worried about her. Ziva. She had become very narrow minded in the past and he ended up half way across the world to seek her out. This was worse, much worse. She was emotionally tied to this chase. And it was throwing her to-and-fro as violently as a stormy sea.

His eyes slipped closed. He never considered himself a praying man, but in that moment, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He silently prayed for her. For her safety, her sanity. For them, as a team. He ended the prayer in a promise that he would would protect her. No matter the cost.

He didn't remember if he ever finished that prayer with an 'amen.' He felt a shift on the bed that interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see her, laying next to him. Something he had not seen in a long time. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at him.

"You are awake." Ziva spoke clearly. It was not a question.

"Just thinking." He replied simply. "What did your contact have to say?"

"He knows where he is. Berlin. Wants to leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me." He paused. "You ok?"

"Yes, why would I not be?" She looked at him. Searching for something. Tony couldn't name the emotion he saw on her face. Curiosity? Nervousness? Tired?

"Just wanted to make sure. Gotta look after my partner." Tony said and turned toward her once again.

"I am fine, Tony." She assured him. "I promise. I am glad I am not in this alone. Thank you, Tony."

He took her hand in his, tracing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Always."

They laid there restfully until they had both lost touch with reality and slipped into a quiet sleep, hand in hand.


End file.
